La rebelde de Inuyasha
by yue-taisho
Summary: El vampiro Inuyasha Taisho, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Ayame, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desaparece. Continuacion de Amada y Mortal Inu x Ayame
1. Chapter 1

_**TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A:**_

_**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

_**TINA FOLSON**_

* * *

El vampiro Inuyasha Taisho, está condenado a sentir las emociones de todo el mundo como una migraña permanente. La única manera de aliviar el dolor, es a través del sexo. Cuando conoce a la arisca mujer humana Ayame, una cura para su enfermedad parece estar al alcance: con su presencia, todo el dolor desgracia, Ayame está dispuesta a matarlo, porque ella cree que él está involucrado en la muerte de su hermano. Y tendría éxito, sólo si el encanto de éste hombre malo Inuyasha, no causase estragos en sus hormonas y la catapultara hacia sus brazos y hacia su cama, cada vez que está cerca de él.A medida que cada beso los acerca más físicamente, el peligro está al acecho y amenaza con destruir la poca confianza que se tienen entre sí.

Desde su ventajosa ubicación en el balcón interior, Inuyasha Taisho dio una mirada sobre las cabezas de la multitud en el club nocturno de moda. El mar de cuerpos se balanceaba al ritmo del fuerte y monótono techno. Su ojo experto examinaba a la gente contoneándose unos contra otros, buscando encontrar una mujer que necesitara compañía.

Demasiadas emociones le venían de golpe a la mente en ese lugar abarrotado, razón por la que prefería su propia compañía a la de la multitud.

La rutina de siempre lo habia llevado a un callejon oscuro donde daria rienda suelta a su "apetito particular".

"Patetico Inuyasha otra noche con un cuerpo caliente, sin nombres y sin reproches" Contrario a lo que se pensaria su modo de vida le recordaba lejos de apaciguarlo que estaba vacio. Y nadie podia apartarlo de eso, de todos modos estaba maldito y lo merecia.

—Ven conmigo a casa.

Inuyasha agradeció su invitación susurrada, pero no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla. Quería algo totalmente distinto. Su vena golpeaba contra sus labios, con un movimiento tan sutil, que un ser humano apenas lo notaría, pero sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un mortal.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, sobresaliendo de sus labios.

—Nena, quiero tomar de ti.

Las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos, se hundieron en su cuello e irrumpieron a través de su delicada piel. Por una fracción de segundo, luchó contra él, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron. Él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

A medida que la sangre bañaba su garganta seca, su miembro saltó de nuevo a la vida, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutarla una segunda vez, aunque todo lo que quería era enterrarse en su húmedo calor.

Inuyasha no tomó mucho de su sangre, sólo lo suficiente para sustentarse. Cuando sintió disminuir su hambre, le soltó el cuello y le lamió las heridas punzantes. Su saliva cerró los dos pequeños agujeros al instante. Por la mañana no tendría señales visibles de su alimentación y ningún efecto secundario.

Luego la miró a los ojos y envió sus pensamientos a su mente.

_Nunca me conociste. Nunca me viste. No pasó nada. Vuelve a casa y duerme. Y ten cuidado. Nunca dejes que un hombre se aproveche de ti. Eres hermosa. Te mereces algo mejor._

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y él sabía que había funcionado. Había borrado toda memoria de él. Si ella lo veía por la mañana en la calle, no lo reconocería. Ni siquiera el fantasma de un _déjà vu,_ quedaría.

Inuyasha se precipitó por las calles del centro.

A él le gustaba el grupo de vecindarios de la ciudad que se asemejaban a una metrópoli, y donde no era difícil ocultarse de ser un vampiro. Ser excéntrico o extraño, no era nada inusual en esta ciudad, donde incluso el alcalde era uno de ellos.

La población vampírica crecía en forma constante, atraída por los muchos atributos que a los seres humanos les gustaba de una ciudad : una hermosa arquitectura, vistas impresionantes, y habitantes tolerantes.

Surgieron muchas empresas de vampiros.

Para cuando Inuyasha llegó a la casa de Sesshomaru en el barrio más exclusivo , entró con sus llaves, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Incluso antes de oír sus voces, sintió el tumulto de emociones en la casa: ira, incredulidad, confusión.

Su alivio no duró mucho. La próxima ola de dolor, estaba formándose como un tsunami que se acercaba a la costa del Pacífico. Se preparó mientras caminaba por el pasillo con paneles de madera, hacia la oficina privada de Sesshomaru en la parte trasera de la casa.

Mostrando la habitual sonrisa en su rostro, entró a la sala, manteniendo su tormento para sí mismo como siempre. Si bien sus amigos sabían de su supuesto don, no tenían ni idea del dolor que le causaba diariamente y las cosas que tenía que hacer para no dejar que su cabeza le explotara. No quería su compasión.

Todos ellos pensaban que era un maniático sexual suelto que se cogía a todas las mujeres a las cuales podía tener en sus manos, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. En realidad sin sexo, hubiese enloquecido hace mucho tiempo, matando a todos y a todo a su paso. El sexo significaba supervivencia…para él y para todos los que le rodeaban.

—Ya era hora Inuyasha—, Sesshomaru lo saludó con una pizca de disgusto en su voz. Teniendo más de 1.80 metros de altura, pero con una complexión mucho más delgada que el amplio cuerpo de Inuyasha, el mismo pelo rubio casi plateado, y penetrantes ojos ambar, cada centímetro de su hermano se veía, como el hombre poderoso que era.

—Sesshomaru, muchachos—, contestó él y miró alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba allí: Kouga, Akago, Souten, y todos los vampiros como él.

Incluso Miroku, ayudante humano de Sesshomaru, un rostro fresco con veinticuatro años de edad, estaba presente. Y por supuesto Kagome, la esposa humana de Sesshomaru, su compañera vinculada por sangre.

Inuyasha le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió mientras movía su pelo largo y oscuro por encima del hombro, su fino cuerpo se veía incluso más delgado, al estar de pie junto a su hombre.

Él notó a Sesshomaru poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, un gesto tan instintivo, que Inuyasha dudaba que su amigo lo notase al hacerlo. El amor que irradiaba la pareja, casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. Él se irguió.

—¿Cuál es la crisis?— preguntó en cambio.

—Akago, conecta a Kohaku—, ordenó Sesshomaru.

Akago escribió algo en el teclado y se retiró de la pantalla. Como siempre, el genio de Informática de LaShikon estaba vestido con su traje de motociclista favorito: cuero, cuero, y más cuero. —Kohaku, tu turno.

Un segundo más tarde, Kohaku Taijiya, jefe de operaciones de LaShikon en la oficina central de Nueva York, apareció en el monitor de la computadora, que se giró para que todos pudieran ver.

Su imponente presencia, llenaba la pantalla. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola, y la cicatriz que se extendía desde el mentón hasta la oreja derecha, parecía dar pulsadas. Nadie había osado preguntarle cómo se la había hecho. Y Kohaku no era de los que voluntariamente daba información que no era asunto de nadie. Inuyasha sólo sabía que había sido producto de cuando Kohaku era un ser humano, ya que la piel de un vampiro no cicatrizaba.

—Buenas noches a todos—, la voz de Kohaku se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—Hemos sido alertados de un problema. No hay manera fácil de decirlo, así que aquí va. Un segundo guardaespaldas, ha matado a un cliente y luego se suicidó.

Los murmullos colectivos y gestos de incredulidad se contuvieron rápidamente, mientras las emociones continuaron hirviéndoles por dentro.

—Como todos ustedes recuerdan, hace un mes, uno de los guardaespaldas de LaShikon de Tokyo, mató al millonario que estaba protegiendo y luego se suicidó. Pensamos que era un incidente aislado. Por desgracia, con este segundo asesinato, que se refiere a otro empleado, no nos podemos dar el lujo de calificar esto como un simple individuo que enloqueció. Alguien está jugando con nosotros.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. —Kohaku y yo hablamos hace un rato. Las últimas noticias de la noche, darán a conocer la historia. Tenemos que estar preparados para hacer control de los daños. Mañana los periódicos nos harán pedazos. Nadie considerará esto como una coincidencia. Y estamos seguros, de que no lo es.

—¿Algunos vampiros han caído ante la sed de sangre?— preguntó Akago.

Inuyasha escuchó. Sed de sangre…todos lo temían, la necesidad incontrolable de tomar más sangre de la que era necesaria, que en última instancia, los llevaba al asesinato y a la locura.

Kohaku negó con la cabeza. —No. Ambos guardaespaldas eran humanos.

—¿Hay alguna conexión entre ambos?— intervino Inuyasha.

—Negativo—, respondió Sesshomaru rápidamente, —por lo menos nada que pudiera determinarse de forma rápida. Aparte del hecho de que ambos fueron contratados aquí en Tokyo, no tienen nada obvio en común.

—Yo conocía a Ginka Okami. Yo lo contraté—, dijo Kouga.

—Dios, Ginka era prometedor. Sin embargo, cuando mató a ese cliente el mes pasado, pensé que había perdido la razón y había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

—¿Qué costumbres?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Mala niñez. Se escapó de su familia adoptiva y cayó en la delincuencia…lo habitual. Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos y llegara a matar a alguien. No parecía un tipo violento. Pero a veces no hace falta mucho para que alguien caiga más profundo. Sólo pensé que finalmente, él mismo se había salido de todo eso.

—Tal vez lo hizo—. La mirada de preocupación de Sesshomaru decía mucho, haciéndoles ver que no creía que los dos guardaespaldas humanos tuviesen la culpa.

—¿Quién es el segundo tipo?— consultó Kouga.

—Hakudoshi Koryu.

Kouga se quedó boquiabierto. —Era sólo un niño. No debe haber trabajado más de seis meses para nosotros.

—Un poco más de cinco meses—, confirmó Kohaku.

—¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que Ginka y Hakudoshi realmente mataron a sus clientes?— Inuyasha necesitaba hechos. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Un testigo en el caso de Ginka y la pistola humeante en el de Hakudoshi.

—¿Tenemos a alguien dentro de la policía?— Kagome preguntó de repente. La mirada de todo el mundo se centró en ella. —Bueno, será mejor asegurarnos de que sepamos lo que ellos saben, antes de que sea del conocimiento público.

Desde que Kagome hizo el vínculo de sangre con Sesshomaru, había comenzado a tomar un interés activo en la empresa. Como una compañera por vínculo de sangre, tenía derecho a todas las propiedades de Sesshomaru, y el hecho de que ella había empezado a compartir las decisiones importantes, no parecía molestar a su hombre en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ella era su igual.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el cambio que había visto en el. Después de 200 años de soledad, Sesshomaru no había tenido problemas de adaptación al casarse con una mujer fuerte. Inuyasha dudaba de que él mismo se ajustara con tanta facilidad, como Sesshomaru lo había hecho, siendo este asunto una cuestión totalmente teórica. Inuyasha sabía que nunca se vincularía, porque en realidad, nunca podría amar a nadie.

—Voy a hablar con G—, dijo Sesshomaru, refiriéndose al alcalde. —Me aseguraré de que nos mantenga informados—. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla. —¿A qué hora aterrizas?

—Todo el mundo está en camino hacia el aeropuerto ahora. Vamos a llegar más o menos una hora antes del amanecer.

— ¿No crees que eso es arriesgado?— preguntó Kouga.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tenemos que movilizar las tropas primero y prepararnos a nosotros mismos.

—¿También vienes tú?— preguntó con sorpresa Inuyasha. Kohaku rara vez salía de Nueva York. Si salía de la costa este por esto, era porque esperaba que estos eventos se convirtieran en un problema mayor. Y si se estaba arriesgando a salir y estar al descubierto tan cerca del amanecer, la evaluación de Kohaku de la situación, tenía que acercarse a la catástrofe.

—No podemos confiar en nadie en la sucursal de Tokyo. Estoy trayendo a tres de mis mejores personas conmigo: Shippo, Renkotsu e Tokyogo. Llevaremos a cabo la investigación a nuestra manera. Fuera de este grupo, no se puede confiar en nadie. Nadie.

—Kohaku está en lo cierto—, confirmó Sesshomaru. —Si dos de los guardias humanos mataron a sus clientes, alguien está metiendo las manos en esto. Y hasta que sepamos quién y por qué, tenemos que tener la boca cerrada al respecto. Los empleados querrán una explicación. Kouga, tú convocarás una reunión del personal, una vez que Kohaku y su gente, estén aquí. Todo el mundo en LaShikon está bajo sospecha, los seres humanos y los vampiros. Souten, recógelos en el aeropuerto.

Souten, el dedicado mayordomo, chofer, y amo de llaves de Sesshomaru, asintió con la cabeza al instante, su cuerpo un poco pesado, pero como siempre bien ataviado en un traje oscuro.

—Inuyasha, te vas con Souten—, ordenó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. No había visto a sus amigos de Nueva York en años, y ponerse al día con ellos, lo distraería de su dolor. No es que estuviera demasiado interesado en ver a Tokyogo de nuevo. Ella probablemente, aún estaría enojada con él.

—Akago—, continuó Sesshomaru, —quiero que subas chequeos de antecedentes completos de todos los empleados, y los corras en un programa el uno con el otro. Vamos a ver lo que Ginka y Hakudoshi tenían en común, y luego vamos a usar esos criterios con el resto de los empleados. Tenemos que ver quién más podría ser vulnerable a lo que está sucediendo.

—No hay problema—, aceptó Akago. —Me pondré a hacerlo. Voy a estar en el centro.

—Miroku, tú eres el único aquí que puede moverse durante el día. Voy a depender de ti en gran medida. Serás nuestro contacto.

Antes de que Miroku pudiera responder, Kagome interrumpió. —Un momento, yo también puedo salir durante el día.

A pesar, de que Kagome era su compañera con vínculo de sangre y bebía la sangre de Sesshomaru, permanecía totalmente humana, excepto por una cosa: ella no envejecería, mientras su marido estuviese vivo.

—Está fuera de discusión—, replicó Sesshomaru. —Tú no vas a participar en la investigación.

—Es mi empresa también—. Ella apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—No lo niego. Pero no te pondré en peligro, no en tu condición.

—¿Condición?— Inuyasha se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar y al instante sintió la respuesta.

Todos los demás en el cuarto dieron a la pareja una mirada inquisitiva.

Sesshomaru sonrió con orgullo. —Creo que se ha revelado el secreto—. Acercó a Kagome hacia sus brazos. —Kagome me hará el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El hombre era un bastardo con suerte. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. —Felicitaciones.

Mientras sus amigos lanzaban sus mejores deseos y los felicitaban por su feliz acontecimiento, Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru apretar a su esposa con fuerza, mientras le susurraba en el oído. No necesitaba escuchar lo que había dicho, porque las emociones emitidas por los dos, lo golpeaban como un ladrillo que caía desde un rascacielos.

La presión en las sienes se incrementó. Si él no salía de su presencia pronto, la cabeza le iba a explotar.

El amor, era la emoción más devastadora que atormentaba la cabeza de Inuyasha. Él no estaba celoso de Sesshomaru, pues no tenía ningún interés en su encantadora pareja, era simplemente que no podía soportar su compañía durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que el amor de otras personas bombardeaba su mente, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Con la maldición de nunca sentir el amor en su corazón otra vez, su mente no podía manejar esta emoción y sólo reaccionaba con dolor y rechazo.

Por desgracia, la reunión no había terminado todavía. Ya había llegado tarde. Salir temprano estaría fuera de lugar. Después de todo, él era un directivo de la empresa y tenía un interés en ella. Esta crisis tenía que ser tratada.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el gran escritorio antiguo que estaba detrás de él, para mantener el equilibrio, y trató de distraer su atención de los dolorosos golpes en su cabeza. Mientras su boca curvaba otra falsa media sonrisa, para disimular su agitación interna, se dirigió a Kohaku a través de la pantalla, —¿Alguna de las otras sedes reportaron problemas?

—Voy a enviar refuerzos. No sabemos todavía si esto va a limitarse a Tokyo o no. Pero no podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos. Cuanto más rápido nos enteremos de quién o qué está detrás de esto, mejor será para todos los involucrados. Esto no debe de extenderse. Nos iremos a la ruina si sucede.

Sesshomaru dibujó una sonrisa triste en su mirada, Kagome seguía apretada contra su costado. —Tienes razón. La empresa no puede sobrevivir a este tipo de publicidad. Y si la policía o la prensa encuentran demasiada información, estaremos en problemas. Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de ser expuesto como lo que somos. Por lo tanto, a la menor ruptura de seguridad por cualquier humano, limpien sus memorias. Es crucial. No hay excepciones.

—Y no podemos tener más gente muriendo—, agregó Kagome.

—Hasta que esto termine, todos debemos reducir al máximo el contacto con los seres humanos.

Sesshomaru no tuvo que mirarlo para que Inuyasha supiera que el comentario, estaba dirigido a él. Era fácil para su amigo decirlo…él tenía una esposa humana a su lado, día y noche.

Él entendió el mensaje, fue fuerte y claro. Inuyasha debería mantenerse alejado de las mujeres humanas. ¿Y en qué situación lo dejaba todo esto? En tener que limitarse a relaciones sexuales con las mujeres vampiros que aún no lo hubiesen echado de su cama.

No es que no respondiera a la hora de tener sexo, pero muchas de las mujeres vampiro habían comenzado a hacer demandas emocionales. ¿Por qué de repente todas se convertían en criaturas necesitadas, posesivas?, no tenía ni idea. Por supuesto, la modernización era la culpable. Como si imitar a los seres humanos fuese la meta.

Seguramente no se convertiría en uno de esos idiotas estúpidos, que van con los ojos pegados sobre una mujer, ni siquiera _si_ él fuese capaz de amar, que por supuesto, no lo era. No habia opcion debia hacer su trabajo resolver la crisis y volver a la rutina de llevarse a la cama a "lo que tuviera faldas". Ni que fuera lo mejor del mundo para un vampiro o mortal, pero servia para silenciar su cabeza.

»•••••••«

Y aqui comienza la secuela espero que le vaya tan bien como al anterior fic!

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha atrajo a la hembra humana más cerca de él, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

Tan pronto como él sintió sus labios abrirse bajo tan poca presión, ella respondió con un profundo gemido. Y entonces él le devolvió el beso. Ella le dio la bienvenida a su lengua haciendo duelo con la suya, animándolo a explorar. Él no la decepcionaría. Rotando su cabeza, buscó una penetración más profunda y encontró que ella, aceptaba con entusiasmo su demanda.

En su ropa sin forma, la había confundido con un delincuente juvenil, no como la mujer cálida y dispuesta, que resultó ser. Pero lo que realmente lo dejó pensando, fue el hecho de que no podía recoger ni una sola de sus emociones, era muy desconcertante y… fascinante.

Por fin una mujer a la que podía besar, sin centrarse en su liberación. Se sentía como un regalo del cielo poder disfrutar un beso como el que ahora compartía con ella. Un beso lleno de fuego, pasión, y deseo. No tenía ni idea de por qué le daba un beso, quién era ella, o lo que quería, pero su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, se sentía completamente bien.

Por su propia voluntad, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su cintura, extendiéndola sobre su redondeado _trasero_. Con un gemido, Inuyasha la presionó contra su creciente erección y se hizo cargo.

Sus labios sabían a flores de vainilla, a inocencia. Inhaló su aroma, tomándolo profundamente y dejándose llenar de él. Olas de placer se vertían a través de su cuerpo, encendiendo la lujuria que apenas mantenía dentro de él. Su sabor era embriagador, exclusivamente femenino y con una sensualidad indescriptible. No dispuesto a detenerse, asaltó las cavernas de su boca como un bárbaro invasor, salvaje y feroz.

En lugar de retirarse de su asalto, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no se detuviera. No había posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, no mientras su pene palpitara con necesidad y su lengua le enviara choques pequeños a través de su cuerpo, cada vez que se rozaba contra la de él. La mujer sabía cómo volver a un hombre loco con sus besos.

Su dulce sabor, era como ambrosía para él, como un placer olvidado, perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ella le recordaba las emociones enterradas hace mucho y agitaba su cuerpo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho en cuatro siglos.

En sus manos codiciosas, capturaba la calidez y la suavidad de una mujer llena de pasión, una mujer que podría coincidir con sus propias necesidades. Los sonidos de placer procedentes de ella, eran como ráfagas de fuegos artificiales para él, alimentando su deseo aún más. Le hacía desear cosas que nunca se había atrevido a reconocer: la cercanía, el afecto, la calidez.

Inuyasha capturó su siguiente gemido y se lo tragó hasta donde rebotó en las cavidades de su pecho, rebotando en sus pulmones y su corazón frío. Y por un instante, una chispa se encendió donde su corazón palpitante yacía casi congelado.

Al siguiente segundo, su corazón latía más rápido, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un momento después, escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

_¡Peligro!_

Como un reflejo, la soltó al instante y giró. Detrás de él, sólo había oscuridad. Nadie más estaba en el techo, solo ellos dos.

Al instante se volvió hacia ella, que ya se había alejado de él y corría hacia el borde del edificio. Un segundo después se había ido. Escuchó un fuertesonido y lo siguió. Al llegar a la orilla, miró hacia abajo. Debajo de él estaba el callejón que tantas veces lo dirigió a su casa, y allí al final, estaba la mujer huyendo de él.

—Espera—, le gritó. —¿Quién eres tú?

Pero ella ya había dado vuelta en la esquina y estaba fuera de su vista. Inuyasha tragó. Aún podía saborearla en su lengua, todavía sentía el fantasma de su suave forma presionada contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Él sacudió su cabeza. En general, él era quien dirigía la seducción. Pero esta vez, una mujer le había dado vuelta al papel. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Era una pena que ella no fuera más lejos. ¿Por qué había escapado de repente cuando todo iba tan bien?

¿Y por qué no pudo sentir sus emociones, ni siquiera una sola de ellas, cuando sólo unos minutos antes, su cabeza le había palpitado dolorosamente?

La única razón por la que había descubierto que ella lo seguía, es porque había oído sus pasos, pero su mente estaba completamente en silencio. Como si ella no tuviera emociones. Sin embargo, su beso apasionado había dicho otra cosa.

Tal vez algo estaba sucediendo con él. ¿Era posible que de alguna manera, le hubiesen ayudado las sesiones con su psiquiatra el doctor Jaken? Podría ser un comienzo, un signo de que su maldición se estaba desvaneciendo.

Cuando se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras, se tropezó con algo, pero se contuvo al instante. Se agachó y recogió el objeto. Y su respiración se cortó, mientras su corazón latía hasta su garganta. En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la herramienta de madera, él sabía lo que era. Su forma era conocida para él y para cualquier vampiro, y temida por todos ellos.

Una estaca de madera.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos incansables en el resto de la noche, Inuyasha no pudo encontrar un rastro de la misteriosa mujer, cuando ya tenía que reunirse con Souten. De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo en la búsqueda, que había descuidado sus otras tareas. La maldita mujer estaba jugando con su cabeza, y él estaba cada vez más irritado al respecto.

Esa condenada perra lo había besado con pleno conocimiento de que era un vampiro. ¿Y por qué? Para poder matarlo. Ella lo había distraído completamente. ¡Con un beso!

Él más que nadie debería ser completamente inmune a tales distracciones, dado que era un experto sobre el sexo y todo lo concerniente a eso. ¡Jugar con él como si fuera un idiota! Que agallas tenía esa mujer.

A ella le esperaba una severa nalgueada, una vez que la encontrara. Y él la encontraría…tarde o temprano. Luego se acabarían las contemplaciones, y le daría su merecido. A ella le esperaba una dosis letal de Inuyasha.

Nadie se ha burlado de Inuyasha Taisho… o por lo menos, nadie se salía con la suya. Y menos una mujer humana.

El toque de una bocina lo alertó con dirección a Souten, que estaba estacionando el coche. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la limusina negra y subió por el lado del copiloto.

—El coche parece sucio—, amonestó Inuyasha.

Souten tenía una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. Perfecto. Dos vampiros enojados juntos en un coche. La noche no podría estar peor que eso.

—Lo sé. Esos trabajadores inútiles de construcción bloquearon la entrada al estacionamiento, así que tuve que dejar el coche estacionado afuera. No me sorprendería encontrar rayones en la pintura.

—Sí, apesta—. Su comentario no era para Souten, sino para sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba escondiéndose esa mujer? ¿Por qué darle un beso así con tanta pasión, como si lo hiciera en serio, cuando lo único que quería era matarlo? Incluso horas después de besarla, aún podía saborearla, y lo volvía loco.

—¿Has visitado alguna casa esta noche?— preguntó Souten.

Como agente personal de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se encargaba de todas las inversiones de bienes raíces , así como de las propiedades de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. —Algo surgió.

_Sí, su pene._

Que por cierto, _todavía_ estaba parado. Sólo el pensar en la diablilla lo mantenía en un estado permanente de alerta.

—No tuve la oportunidad. Sin embargo, hay algunas casas que acaban de salir al mercado. Algunas de ellas pueden servir para Sesshomaru y Kagome. Voy a verlas mañana por la noche. Con el bebé en camino, sin duda necesitarán más espacio ahora.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En previsión a la visita de las casas, había llevado su llave maestra con él. La cual le daría acceso a las viviendas disponibles en venta, sin que fuera necesario que el agente de ventas estuviera presente. Un buen sistema, sobre todo porque él sólo podía ver las casas por la noche. Y por suerte, el mito medieval que un vampiro necesita ser invitado a una casa, era simplemente falso, de lo contrario ser un agente de bienes raíces, no sería la opción más inteligente como carrera para un vampiro.

En silencio, se dirigieron al aeropuerto privado.

Souten se estacionó al borde de la pista, apagó el motor y miró su reloj. —Deberían aterrizar en unos pocos minutos.

Inuyasha tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Él ya no estaba de humor para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, ya que lo alejaba de su búsqueda de la mujer humana, quien lo había besado tan profundamente. Le molestaba que hasta ahora no hubiese podido dar con ella en ningún lado. Tan pronto como pudiese reanudaría su búsqueda. No tenía mucho para guiarse… sólo su olor… pero ella no se le escaparía.

El estruendoso sonido sobre sus cabezas anunció el descenso del jet privado. Minutos más tarde se detuvo por completo en el otro extremo de la pista de aterrizaje. Souten condujo el auto hasta el avión mientras las puertas se abrían.

Kohaku fue el primero en salir. Siempre con un gusto por lo dramático, salió vestido con jeans negros, camisa de vestir y abrigo de cuero. Junto con su gran cicatriz, que representaba autoridad y confianza. Y siendo el número uno de Nueva York, ejercía un poder considerable dentro de la empresa. Sólo Sesshomaru era más poderoso.

Inuyasha estaba al mismo nivel que Kohaku. En el pasado, sus luchas internas por poder habían provocado algunos conflictos. Sin embargo, desde que Inuyasha se había mudado a Tokyo, sus peleas habían disminuido, y su amistad había tomado prioridad.

Inuyasha saltó del coche para saludar a su viejo amigo. Se estrecharon los brazos uno al otro. —Me alegro de verte.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo—, dijo Kohaku.

—No lo suficiente—, dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Inuyasha miró hacia esa dirección. Era Sango, tan sexy y encantadora como siempre, se deslizaba por las escaleras. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y un top rosa ajustado, acentuando sus curvas seductoras. Su pelo negro y corto estaba peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su perfecta cara. Las mujeres matarían por tener un rostro como el suyo.

—¿Todavía duele?— Inuyasha se obligó a sonreír. No iba a permitir que ella le ganara.

—No te alagues a ti mismo, Inuyasha.

Ella dio un paso hacia abajo con sus piernas largas y sexys, las mismas que él recordaba muy bien y que habían rodeado su cintura hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha se sacó ese recuerdo de la cabeza y centró su mirada nuevamente hacia el presente.

Sango se detuvo junto a su jefe, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo que se sugería fuese necesario en su relación de trabajo. —No eres _tan_ difícil de olvidar.

Él sabía que lo era, pero no tendría satisfacción alguna el tratar de probárselo. Era mejor dejar dormir a los leones… o leonas… antes de que sus garras salieran.

Kohaku se dirigió a la puerta del avión. —Shippo, Renkotsu, ¿qué demonios están esperando? Tenemos que apurarnos antes de la salida del sol.

—¡Ya vamos!— Fue la respuesta. Un segundo más tarde, Renkotsu apareció en la puerta con dos maletas en la mano. —Estaba tomando el equipaje. Oye, Inuyasha, ¿me puedes dar una mano?

—Permíteme—, Souten interrumpió y tomó las maletas de Renkotsu.

—Gracias, Souten.

Después de haberse librado del equipaje, Renkotsu estrechó la mano de Inuyasha. Su cabeza estaba rapada, y a pesar de la falta de pelo, era un apuesto diablo. Delgado y bronceado, vestido con jeans desteñidos y una camisa tipo polo blanca, tenía un aire casual a su alrededor. Pero Inuyasha lo conocía bien.

Renkotsu era una cruel máquina de lucha: rápido, despiadado, y letal. Nunca querría tomarlo por su lado malo, no es que Renkotsu tuviera un lado bueno.

—Me alegro de verte—, Inuyasha se dirigió a él. —Me siento mejor sabiendo que te unes a la lucha.

Renkotsu curvó la boca, pero no lo suficiente para sonreír. —Lo que sea por una buena pelea. Kohaku rara vez me deja entrar en acción.

Una mirada de reojo a Kohaku, mostró a Inuyasha que el jefe de Nueva York les daba una mirada impaciente, torciendo la boca hacia un lado. —Y Renkotsu sabe exactamente por qué.

Sonaba como una reprimenda en los oídos de Inuyasha. Renkotsu parecía encogerse de hombros como si estuviera hecho de teflón. —Será como los buenos viejos tiempos.

—No recuerdo que los viejos tiempos fuesen tan buenos—, dijo la voz de Shippo desde el interior del avión. Un segundo después su cabeza pelirroja emergió. Tenía una tez clara, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa infantil. Su edad quedó congelada para siempre en sus veinte. Se tomaba la libertad de comportarse como su edad aparentaba, a pesar de que tenía más de 200 años de edad.

—Tal vez no para ti—, respondió Renkotsu, —pero para Inuyasha y para mí, las cosas fueron bastante entretenidas.

No estaba seguro a cuál de sus muchas batallas se refería su viejo amigo, Inuyasha sólo asintió con la cabeza. No es que él lo llamara divertido. Horrible, era probablemente una palabra mejor. La mayoría de las peleas en las que Renkotsu participaba, se convertían en un revoltijo de sangre derramada.

Shippo finalmente salió del avión, con una maleta de ropa colgando sobre su hombro. —Estoy listo.

—Ya era hora—. Kohaku miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

Tan pronto como se subieron a la limusina, Souten dio la vuelta enrumbando hacia la ciudad. Inuyasha se aseguró de no quedar frente a Sango, quién ya lo había apuñalado con la mirada momentos antes. Con Shippo sentado entre él y ella, mientras miraba a Kohaku y Renkotsu, Inuyasha estaba a salvo tanto del contacto físico como visual.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que por fin, Kohaku habló. —Sesshomaru debe estar extasiado.

—Nunca pensé que lo vería así—, confirmó Inuyasha.

—Eso no ocurre en muchos de nosotros, pero cuando sucede, es un cambio de vida—. Había una mirada triste en los ojos de Kohaku. Él aún no había encontrado a su compañera, y Inuyasha supo al instante que la soledad lo estaba afectando. Era más fuerte ahora, que cuando lo había visto por última vez cara a cara unos años antes.

Si bien a menudo hablaban a través de videoconferencias, Inuyasha no había sido consciente de cuán intensas se habían convertido las emociones de Kohaku. El don de Inuyasha no funcionaba por cable. Necesitaba una proximidad física para detectar ciertos sentimientos de la gente.

Shippo rebotó una mirada confusa entre ellos. —¿Extasiado acerca de qué?

Al parecer, el jefe de Nueva York no había informado aún a sus empleados sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el hogar Taisho.

—Sesshomaru será padre—, respondió Kohaku. —No perdió el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hace tan sólo tres meses, Sesshomaru y Kagome se habían unido.

—Ellos están bien juntos—. Inuyasha lanzó una mirada nostálgica por la ventana mientras pasaba su mano por la fría y suave incrustación de caoba sobre la puerta.

Él habría preferido que Kohaku eligiera hablar de trabajo, en lugar de hacer una conversación trivial. Necesitaba sacarse la imagen de la pareja feliz de su mente. Hablar de la felicidad de otras personas era demasiado en comparación con su propia vida vacía.

—Oh, eso es genial—, comentó Shippo.

Inuyasha necesitaba terminar la charla.

—¿Has elaborado alguna estrategia, Kohaku? ¿Cuál es tu plan? —La acción era una buena manera de conseguir que su mente pensara en otras cosas.

—Llamé a Kouga desde el avión. En primer lugar, vamos a tener una reunión de personal. Nosotros nos mantendremos en segundo plano y dejaremos que Kouga la dirija, pero vamos a utilizar nuestros poderes para explorar sus mentes. Básicamente, somos sólo tú y yo Inuyasha. Voy a tratar de desbloquear sus memorias y revisarlas para encontrar algo útil, tú captarás sus emociones y sabrás lo que están pensando—, explicó Kohaku.

Inuyasha se retorció en su asiento. Vio que un gran dolor de cabeza se acercaba, literal y figurativamente.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre pensar y sentir—, contestó Inuyasha. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Claro, puedo entender más o menos lo que podrían estar pensando basado en lo que presenta su estado emocional, pero de ninguna manera es fiable o detallado. Tu don, es mucho más preciso. Tal vez deberíamos depender solamente del tuyo.

Inuyasha estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir las emociones, que su cerebro había empezado a traducirlas en pensamientos para él mismo, pero no tenía ni idea si su cerebro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o no.

—No, te necesitamos para esto—, protestó Kohaku.

El sonido de la voz de Kohaku, le dijo a Inuyasha que no se quedaría fuera de eso. Y en ese momento, estaba demasiado cansado para sostener una pelea verbal, que en el mejor de los casos, ni siquiera estaría seguro de ganar. —Estamos hablando de varios cientos de personas aquí. No podemos hacerlo todo en una sola sesión—. No había manera en que él pudiera soportar tantas emociones a la vez. El dolor sería terrible.

—Vamos a dividirlos en grupos más pequeños. ¿Cuántos puedes manejar al mismo tiempo?

_Preferiblemente uno a la vez._

—Veinticinco, tal vez—. Nunca correría el riesgo de ser visto como un debilucho. —¿Y tú?

—Veinticinco serán más que suficientes. Voy a instruir a Kouga. No podemos reunirlos a todos al mismo tiempo de todas formas. Se nos vienen unas cuantas noches ocupadas.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kohaku tenía razón, serían noches muy ocupadas. No habría mucho tiempo para la caza de una comida fresca o conseguir suficiente sexo para mantener a raya su dolor. Tendría que encontrar tiempo para escabullirse, de lo contrario, las cosas se pondrían feas para él. Después de cuarenta y ocho horas sin sexo, empezaría a subirse por las paredes.

—¿Qué harán los demás?

—Estaré en las reuniones del personal contigo y Kohaku—, respondió Sango. Inuyasha levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Captó la mirada de Kohaku sobre él.

—Sango será útil. Tiene una memoria fotográfica como la de Sesshomaru.

Ahora _esa_ sí era una información de ella que no sabía. ¿Cómo fue posible que se le escapara? Grandioso, y ella lo había visto desnudo. ¿Todavía llevaría ella la imagen en su mente? Inuyasha se encogió. —Perfecto—. Trató de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero no estaba tan seguro de que lo hubiese logrado.

Renkotsu carraspeó antes de hablar. —Infiltraré los elementos criminales de la ciudad para escuchar lo que se dice por ahí. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo.

—Debería ayudarte con eso—, se ofreció Inuyasha. Por lo menos podría patear el trasero de alguien. Al salir con Renkotsu ello estaba virtualmente garantizado.

—Te necesitamos en las reuniones del personal—, insistió Kohaku, su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más molesto. —Como ya he dicho, necesitamos de tu don.

_Don, ¡Mis huevos! ¡Es una maldición!_

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó. Al instante siguiente, emergió humo proveniente de abajo del capó del coche e ingresó a través de las rejillas de ventilación.

—Souten, ¿qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero no es bueno. Agárrese todo el mundo—, gritó Souten.

Estaban en una calle residencial, en las afueras de San Francisco. Souten giró el coche bruscamente hacia la acera, pero parecía tener dificultades con la dirección, y el motor de repente se desvaneció.

—Souten, háblame—, ordenó Inuyasha. Su mano agarró la manecilla por encima de la ventana.

—El motor explotó, los frenos están rígidos y la dirección dura. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te lo dibuje?

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Souten, lo veía perder los estribos. Sus hombros se elevaron, la piel en los músculos de su cuello se tensaron con arrugas horizontales, Souten estaba tan cerca del pánico como Inuyasha nunca lo había visto.

El coche pasó por un bache en la carretera y cayó fuertemente, levantando a todo el mundo de sus asientos, antes de que aterrizaran nuevamente sobre sus traseros. Los vampiros no eran de los que utilizaban cinturones de seguridad.

Otra maniobra de giro salvaje y Souten llevó el vehículo sobre la acera. El coche la rozó y unos arbustos ayudaron al coche a detenerse a sólo unos pocos centímetros antes de tocar una cerca baja.

Inuyasha miró a sus colegas. Todo el mundo parecía un poco revuelto, pero nadie había resultado herido.

Inmediatamente, Souten tiró de la palanca del capó y salió, Inuyasha salió detrás de él. Oyó gruñidos de descontento detrás de él, mientras se unía a Souten que ya había abierto el capó. Souten despejó el humo y el vapor con las manos, antes de comenzar la inspección del motor.

—Maldita sea—, exclamó Souten después de varios segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí, ¿ves esto?— Souten señaló una manguera, no es que Inuyasha supiera exactamente lo que era. Parecía haber volado en pedazos. —Esto no ocurrió por sí solo. Alguien se aseguró de hacerlo. Este no fue un accidente—. La tétrica mirada de Souten era preocupante. Él no era de los que hacía acusaciones sin fundamento.

Inuyasha confió en la evaluación de Souten, aunque él mismo no podía confirmarlo. Lo más cerca que él llegaba a estar sobre la mecánica, era conduciendo un coche alemán veloz. Dejaba eso a aquella gente que encontrara interesante jugar con un motor.

Souten señaló algunos objetos diminutos que colgaban del tubo destruido. Inuyasha siguió su dedo. Dos cables.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que volvamos. Alguien puso aquí una carga explosiva.

—Mierda—. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte y luego miró su reloj. —Nos quedan quince minutos para la salida del sol.

Los vampiros salieron del coche a toda prisa y se reunieron alrededor del capó abierto. Shippo le dio una mirada más que superficial al motor, mientras se inclinó a olerlo.

—El motor se dañó. No podemos repararlo aquí. Nos tomaría demasiado tiempo—. Shippo dio una mirada intuitiva a Inuyasha. —Explosivos.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Kohaku, con voz tensa.

—Voy a llamar a Miroku para que nos recoja en la camioneta con lunas polarizadas—. Souten abrió su teléfono.

—No hay tiempo. Vamos a estar fritos antes de que llegue aquí. Tenemos que ocultarnos—, dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Dónde?— preguntó Sango, mirando alrededor del vecindario tranquilo. —No sugerirás que irrumpamos en una casa y asustemos condenadamente a los habitantes en ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a tener que hacer—, insistió Renkotsu. —No hay tiempo para tu sensibilidad fuera de lugar—. Había un matiz peligroso en su voz.

—Hay que evitar exponernos ante los humanos a toda costa—, replicó Sango.

Renkotsu dio un paso hacia ella, poniéndose cara a cara y dejando escapar un leve gruñido. —¿Preferirías estar expuesta al sol? Eso se puede arreglar.

—Cállate, Renkotsu, y déjala en paz—, Inuyasha salió en su defensa. Él tenía una idea mejor. —Vamos. Síganme. Hay una casa en venta, como a cuatro cuadras.

—Por mucho que me guste Tokyo, no creo que este sea el momento para comprar una casa, Inuyasha—, interrumpió Shippo. Como siempre, era el más relajado entre ellos.

—No tienes que comprarla, pero me gustaría mostrarles el interior. En este instante.

Inuyasha se puso en marcha. Sus amigos se unieron a él mientras corría por la acera.

—¿No necesitas una cita para mostrar una casa?— Shippo preguntó en un tono casual.

Inuyasha sacó su llave maestra electrónica del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la agitó a Shippo. —No, si tienes una llave para la puerta.

—Es mejor que estemos preparados para utilizar nuestros poderes en caso de que alguien esté ahí—, aconsejó Kohaku.

—Está disponible. Yo iba a verla para Sesshomaru y Kagome. Podemos escondernos allí hasta que Miroku pueda venir por nosotros.

Sango lo alcanzó, mientras continuaban corriendo por la calle. —No esperaba que me defendieras contra Renkotsu—. ¿Acaso ella iba a darle las gracias? Ahora _eso_ era salirse de sus interacciones anteriores. —En cualquier caso, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

No, no sonó como un agradecimiento después de todo.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de reojo. —No hay problema—. Él no quería que ella tuviera la impresión de que se había vuelto blando. Renkotsu había estado fuera de lugar, y la preocupación de Sango era válida. Eso era todo. Aparte de eso, a él no le importaba un cuerno lo que ella pensara de él.

—Aún con la misma cara de siempre, ¿eh?— Su voz tenía un tono de burla que no le gustaba.

—Es la única que tengo—. Antes de que Sango pudiera regresar con otro agudo comentario, lo cual él sentía que venía de un momento a otro, la voz de Kohaku, los interrumpió.

—¿Es ésta?—, señaló hacia la gran casa , con un cartel de "Se Vende" en el jardín.

Inuyasha corrió hacia la puerta. Se encontró con la conocida caja de seguridad azul atornillada a la misma. Rápidamente, digitó su PIN en su llave electrónica y la apuntó hacia la caja de seguridad. Un leve sonido, indicó que los dos dispositivos se comunicaban.

Miró sobre su hombro. En pocos segundos el sol alcanzaría el horizonte.

Por último, se oyó un chasquido y presionó la caja. Soltó un soporte y con ello, la llave de la casa.

—La tengo.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a sus cinco compañeros que ya se agrupaban en la puerta de entrada, con sus ojos clavados en el horizonte. Hicieron espacio para que él llegara a la cerradura. A los pocos segundos la llave giró, y la puerta se abrió.

—Rápido, cierren las persianas y cortinas—, indicó mientras se apresuraban a entrar, cada uno de ellos corriendo a otra habitación para cerrar las cortinas y persianas, para protegerlos del sol naciente.

—No hay persianas en la cocina—, se oyó la voz de Shippo.

Inuyasha ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada tras de él. —Cierra la puerta de la cocina.

Un examen rápido de la casa le mostró que el mejor lugar para esperar era en el estudio, que no sólo tenía cortinas oscuras, sino también, daba a un patio protegido con árboles frondosos. La propiedad estaba adornada con muebles rentados de buen gusto, a pesar de que estaba desocupada.

—Lo logramos—. Kohaku suspiró con alivio.

Inuyasha escuchó a Souten hablando por su celular, instruyendo a Miroku para recogerlos.

—Sesshomaru obviamente tiene otras cosas en su mente si ni siquiera puede garantizar la seguridad de su propia gente—, criticó Renkotsu, claramente con necesidad de un escape para su enojo por la situación.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Souten era más rápido cuando se trataba de una respuesta.

—El Sr. Taisho no merece su falta de respeto, y no es que sea de su incumbencia, las circunstancias…

—Nadie debería haber tenido la oportunidad de colocar una carga explosiva en el coche—, respondió Renkotsu.

Inuyasha sintió físicamente la indignación de Souten y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro del grupo, mientras sus emociones colectivas se estrellaban contra él. Este dolor nunca cambiaría. Incluso su psiquiatra se había dado prácticamente por vencido.

Durante su última sesión de la semana anterior, el Dr. Jaken le había sugerido tomar un descanso. Inuyasha todavía podía escuchar su voz: —No tiene nada que ver con el psicoanálisis. Tu problema no es psicológico.

Inuyasha se había levantado de su silla y tiró de la chaqueta que estaba puesta en el perchero, derribando la base de metal de éste. —Muchas gracias. Después de gastar una fortuna en estas sesiones, ¿_ahora_ tienes la idea de que no tiene nada que ver con mi psique? ¡Eso es asombroso!

—Escucha, Inuyasha. Hemos explorado todas las posibilidades. Es hora de reconocer lo inevitable. Has recibido una maldición, y ninguno de mis conocimientos médicos te ayudará a levantar esta maldición. Necesitas una bruja que te ayude, no un psiquiatra.

—Creo que te olvidas que nunca hemos tenido buenos lazos con las brujas.

De hecho, las brujas y los vampiros eran enemigos mortales. Muchos de los vampiros modernos no recordaban como ésta hostilidad había comenzado, pero cuando llegaba el momento, los dos bandos estaban en guerra. Todo se trataba de que las brujas eran buenas y los vampiros malos, de todas formas, todo esto era un puñado de mierda.

—No te puedo ayudar en lo que respecta a mi profesión. Y ambos sabemos que el alivio del dolor con el sexo, es sólo una medida temporal. Tendrás que encontrar algo permanente. —Él hizo una pausa, antes de repentinamente cambiar de tono. —Sin embargo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

Inuyasha había mirado a su médico mientras bajaba la voz, como si tuviera miedo de ser oído. Con dos pasos, Jaken había cruzado la distancia entre ellos.

—Hay una bruja que me debe un favor. Voy a hablar con ella en tu nombre y veré si ella sabe cómo liberarte de tu dolor. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

Inuyasha había estrechado la mano del médico, agradeciéndole por el atisbo de esperanza, no importando cuán remoto fuera. Más de una semana había pasado desde aquel entonces, y todavía no había respuesta del doctor Jaken.

Una voz enojada lo trajo de repente al presente. —Quienquiera que sea, agarraremos al hijo de puta—, dijo Renkotsu, emanando rabia.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kohaku de repente.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Sí, claro—. Pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a estarlo. Ya el viaje en el coche había sobrecargado su mente. Si tenía que pasar otra media hora con ellos y sentir sus emociones agitadas invadiendo su cabeza, se volvería loco.

—¿Qué dijo Miroku?

—Estará aquí en unos veinte minutos. le aseguró Souten.

Los cuatro vampiros de Nueva York se hundieron en las sillas y el sofá. Souten se paró a un lado, mientras Inuyasha caminaba para un lado y otro. Necesitaba estar solo y descansar su mente.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?— le susurró Souten.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue una coincidencia el que tuvieras que estacionar el coche fuera del garaje. Le dio a alguien la oportunidad de llegar hasta él. Alguien lo planeó.

Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Era bastante evidente. Alguien estaba tratando de evitar que los refuerzos llegaran. Lo que significaba, que alguien les observaba y sabía todos sus movimientos. Tendrían que haber estar siguiendo sus pasos a cada minuto del día y la noche.

—Souten, no tendrás algo de sangre embotellada, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sango.

Souten sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó. —No hay mucho. Es sólo mi reserva de emergencia.

Sango empujó la botella de regreso hacia su mano. —Quédatela. Puedo aguantar un poco más de tiempo.

—No, por favor, yo no la necesito. Me alimenté hace poco—, insistió Souten y le devolvió la botella.

Por lo que Inuyasha sabía, Souten nunca se había alimentado de un ser humano. Había sido _criado_ con sangre embotellada y era joven en comparación. Se había convertido en un vampiro hace tan sólo dieciocho años, convertido por Sesshomaru, que lo había encontrado moribundo, después de un violento ataque. Souten era el único vampiro que había creado Sesshomaru.

—No, gracias, así está bien—. Cuando ella trató de regresarle el frasco nuevamente a la mano Souten, Renkotsu se levantó del sofá y se los arrebató.

—¡Toma la maldita botella, Sango, y cállate! Todos sabemos lo gruñona que te vuelves cuando no te has alimentado, así que haznos un favor a todos y bebe—. Renkotsu le dio una mirada de exasperación cuando empujó el frasco en su mano.

Interiormente Inuyasha tuvo que sonreír. Ella podría ser un dolor absoluto cuando tenía hambre. Por lo menos _él_ no sería con quien ella estuviera molesta en las próximas horas. Renkotsu acababa de tomar ese lugar.

Sango gruñó algo incomprensible y puso el frasco en su boca. Inuyasha olió la sangre y sintió que su propio estómago se contraía. Normalmente se alimentaba una vez cada noche, pero la búsqueda de su misteriosa mujer había agotado su energía más de lo habitual, y él no había tenido tiempo para alimentarse una segunda vez antes de que él y Souten partieran hacia el aeropuerto.

Inuyasha sintió vibrar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y lo sacó. Caminó por el pasillo y después de echar un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, contestó el teléfono, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Sesshomaru, ¿te dijeron?

—Sí, Miroku me llamó. Él está en camino. ¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba preocupada.

—Alguien ha manipulado el coche. Me encargaré de que sea remolcado a uno de nuestros mecánicos para que lo revise, pero por lo que Souten dice, parece que alguien no quería que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Shippo piensa que fueron explosivos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Un espía?

La suposición de Sesshomaru no salía de la nada. Después de haber sido traicionado por Bankotsu, el amante de Akago sólo unos meses antes, nadie estaba fuera de toda sospecha. La traición de Bankotsu había resultado en lesiones graves que pusieron en peligro la vida de Sesshomaru, y sólo el pensamiento rápido y la abnegación de Kagome, le habían salvado la vida.

—No podemos descartar la posibilidad. Voy a revisar eso.

—No crees que alguien del equipo de Nueva York haya hecho esto?—, preguntó Sesshomaru—. ¿Cómo sabía Shippo que era un explosivo?

Inuyasha no quería poner una marca negra en contra de ninguno de ellos, pero cualquiera podría ser un traidor. —Lo vi oliendo. Podría haber sentido el residuo, sobre todo si está familiarizado con explosivos plásticos. ¿Lo está?

—Él pasó una temporada con una unidad de desactivación de bombas hace unos años si mal no recuerdo—, confirmó Sesshomaru. —¿Y los otros? ¿Sospechas algo?

—Ellos estaban en peligro, tanto como Souten y yo, a menos que uno de ellos tuviese un plan alternativo. Renkotsu estaba muy ansioso de entrar en cualquier casa para escapar del amanecer. Gracias a Dios, no fue necesario. Yo tenía mi llave maestra.

Sesshomaru se rió entre dientes. —Siempre puedo contar contigo para realizar múltiples tareas. Así que, ¿qué tal es la casa?

—Definitivamente vale la pena echarle un vistazo. Creo que tú y Kagome deben verla. Sólo, que es un poco residencial. ¿A Kagome le gustaría eso?

Sesshomaru soltó otra risa suave. —Si fuera por Kagome, nos quedaríamos en nuestra casa actual incluso si tuviéramos cinco hijos, que, francamente, podría suceder. Pero necesitaremos el espacio, así que esto será una decisión que tomaré yo.

Inuyasha dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera sobre su rostro entero. —Claro, si tú lo dices. Como si su jefe tuviera alguna posibilidad, una vez que Kagome se decidiera sobre algo.

—No es gracioso, Inuyasha.

Por supuesto era divertido. Desde que Sesshomaru se había vinculado con Kagome, se había suavizado en cuanto a lo que tuviera que ver con ella. En los negocios todavía era el tipo duro que siempre había sido, pero su esposa era sin duda su punto débil.

—Te llamaré más tarde.

Terminó la llamada y se dirigía hacia la sala, cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo que se aproximaba. Rápidamente, entró en la sala y deslizó la cortina para mirar por la ventana. Un rayo de sol le rozó la mano.

—¡Ay!— dijo entre dientes y saltó hacia atrás, dejando que la cortina se cerrara de nuevo. El olor del vello del cuerpo quemado, llenaba el aire. Miró su mano quemada. No debería haber ocurrido. Se estaba descuidando.

Alguien tenía que ir y abrir la puerta del garaje desde el interior, para que Miroku pudiera conducir la camioneta hacia dentro. Lanzando una mirada a la guarida, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Si quería algo hecho, sería mejor hacerlo él mismo.

Abrió la puerta hacia el garaje y apretó el interruptor de la puerta electrónica del garaje, que se encontraba justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Esperando se levantara de forma automática, dio un paso al instante hacia atrás en el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No pasó nada. Inuyasha esperó unos segundos, pero el sonido esperado de la puerta del garaje elevándose, no llegó. Impaciente, volvió a entrar en el garaje y presionó nuevamente el interruptor. Nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la nota al lado del interruptor.

_Compañeros agentes,_

_Por favor, no usen el interruptor. La puerta del garaje se ha atascado y ha sido atornillada. La reparación está programada para el jueves._ Inuyasha sacó su celular y marcó el número de Miroku.

—Estoy afuera, Inuyasha. ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?— respondió la voz de Miroku inmediatamente.

—Eso será un problema. La puerta del garaje se ha averiado.

—¡Oh, demonios!

_Sí, oh, demonios._

Él y sus compañeros vampiros, no serían capaces de subir a bordo de la camioneta en la seguridad del garaje, lejos de los ardientes rayos del sol. El día de hoy todo era una porquería.

A sus colegas les gustó incluso menos la noticia que a él, cuando les explicó la situación después de hacer entrar a Miroku.

—No puedes hablar en serio—, se quejó Sango, enderezándose hacia su esquina del sofá. —No voy a salir mientras esté de día. Recójanme en la noche. Yo me quedo aquí—. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y frunció los labios.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras—, Renkotsu la provocó. —Ya en estos momentos tienes sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes aguantar sin sangre? ¿O piensas chupársela a uno de nosotros?

—¡Púdrete!— resopló Sango.

Inuyasha gruñó. Estaba harto de las disputas. No importaba lo que dijeran, él y sus colegas no serían capaces de permanecer en la casa por mucho tiempo.

—Quedarnos aquí no es una opción. Hay una exposición de la casa a partir de las nueve y media. El agente de bienes raíces va a estar aquí a las nueve. No podemos quedarnos—, Inuyasha les informó.

—Podemos borrar su memoria cuando lleguen aquí y hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de los compradores que vengan. Ellos nunca recordarán que estuvimos aquí—, sugirió Sango.

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa amarga. —Supongo que no vas a una gran cantidad de exposiciones de casas, Sango, de lo contrario sabrías que lo primero que la gente hará, es abrir las cortinas y dejar que entre la luz. No se muestra una casa en la oscuridad.

La boca de Sango se convirtió en una línea fina. Él sabía que ella odiaba que alguien fuera más listo.

—Inuyasha está en lo cierto. No podemos quedarnos —, respondió la voz tranquila de Kohaku. —Es un tramo corto. Sí, vamos a sufrir algunas quemaduras, pero sobreviviremos. ¿Cuándo se convirtieron en peleles?

—¿No podemos arreglar la puerta del garaje?— preguntó Sango.

—No sé tú, pero yo no soy un electricista—, comentó Shippo sin malicia.

—Vamos a seguir con el plan de Inuyasha, y eso es todo—. Kohaku se puso de pie.

Al menos una persona estaba del lado de Inuyasha. Sabía que su plan no era muy bueno, pero la alternativa era peor. Incluso si impedían que el agente abriera las cortinas, usando el control mental en él, alguien más podría deslizarse por las grietas.

Quedarse ahí era muy arriesgado.

Inuyasha se dirigió a Miroku. —Retrocede la camioneta tan cerca de la puerta como puedas, y luego, abre las puertas de atrás.

—Hay rosales bloqueando la entrada— advirtió.

—No me importa. Pasa por encima de ellas. —Él podría enviar a alguien después a hacerse cargo de los daños y tener todo listo antes de que el agente llegara. —Llama a mi celular cuando esté listo.

Miroku se dio vuelta para salir.

—Debería abofetearte por meternos en esta situación. Debería de haber sabido que meterías la pata—. Sango saltó del sofá y le espetó una amarga mirada a Inuyasha.

—Oh, hazlo. Toma este golpe si eso te hace sentir mejor. Como si me importara un carajo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba la puerta de enfrente abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Él conocía muy bien a Sango. Ella era mucha palabrería y poca acción. Pronto se le agotaría el enojo y se calmaría. No valía la pena perder su aliento en ella.

La patada en su estómago hizo que Inuyasha revisara su opinión sobre ella. Él se dobló. Era evidente que ella había perfeccionado sus movimientos de karate y decidió darle la paliza que se había guardado por muchos años.

—¡Perra!— Él no tenía el aliento suficiente para una respuesta más ingeniosa, mientras su cuerpo lidiaba con el ataque inesperado.

—Sango, es suficiente—, reprendió Kohaku. —Todos sabemos de qué se trata.

Inuyasha se enderezó. Los músculos de su estómago se aliviaron. Su patada no tenía nada que ver con el presente y mucho que ver con el pasado.

Él se propuso recordar no acostarse con ninguna compañera de trabajo de nuevo, sin importar lo desesperado que estuviera. Definitivamente era mejor atenerse a las mujeres sin nombre, sin rostro, cuyos recuerdos podía borrar y a las cuales nunca volvería a ver.

—Supongo que estamos a mano—, le dijo, y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Ya veremos—, respondió ella, evasivamente.

La mujer de seguro podía guardar rencor. La misma maldita enorme memoria igual a la de un elefante.

—Yo iré primero—, se ofreció Shippo alegremente como si fuera a disminuir la tensión. Unos segundos más tarde, el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó. Miroku estaba en su lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora más tarde, Inuyasha estaba de regreso en su apartamento en el último piso del barrio Shinju , curando sus quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. La oscuridad en su apartamento lo calmó. Sus persianas electrónicas se habían cerrado automáticamente segundos antes del amanecer. Estaban programadas para levantarse de nuevo un poco después del atardecer.

El barrio era malo, pero se ajustaba a él. Por lo menos ahí, la oportunidad de estar constantemente rodeado de gente enamorada era remota. La ira, la desesperación, y el hambre eran las emociones predominantes que rondaban el barrio.

Sus heridas se curarían mientras dormía durante el día, pero necesitaba de sangre para acelerar el proceso. A diferencia de muchos de sus amigos, nunca había tomado sangre embotellada y por lo tanto no tenía suministro disponible en su casa.

Pero había inquilinos en el edificio. La mayoría de ellos estaría fuera durante el día, pero había uno que estaba casi siempre en casa.

Inuyasha se arrastró a través del hueco de la escalera oscura y sin ventanas, ordenándole a sus piernas adoloridas, bajar un tramo de escaleras. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Pareció una eternidad, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchó soltar una cadena un momento después, la puerta se abrió por completo.

La anciana se veía como si se acabara de despertar. Ajustó el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura.

—Buenos días, señora Tomoyo—, saludó Inuyasha.

—Oh, Inuyasha, ¿acabas de regresar de tu turno de la noche?— En ese momento pareció darle una mirada bondadosa y se estremeció al instante. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿otro accidente en la fábrica?

Le había contado una historia hace muchos años, que trabajaba como supervisor por la noche, en una fundidora en el Este. Eso explicaría por qué dormía todo el día y de vez en cuando volvía a casa con lesiones.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Me temo que sí.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Has visto un doctor? —La tierna anciana estaba preocupada.

Inuyasha se odiaba por lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba sangre para curarse.

Él se lo compensaría a ella después. Podría bajarle la renta e incluso cocinarle uno de sus mejores platos franceses. A ella le gustaría eso.

Inuyasha empleó control mental y entró en su apartamento. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, hundió sus colmillos en su cuello. Sólo cuando la sabrosa sangre cubrió su garganta, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba alimentarse. Desesperado por calmar su sed y recuperar sus fuerzas, tomó grandes tragos de su vena.

Ayame culpó a su informante. Era evidente que la había vendido. ¿Por qué otra razón, ella estaría parada en un callejón, mirando las horribles caras de dos vampiros mostrándole sus colmillos y determinados a patearle el trasero? Ella sin saberlo, había caído en una trampa.

Bueno, al menos un misterio se resolvió: no todos los vampiros eran guapos. De hecho, el más alto era más que feo. Su nariz era demasiado inclinada hacia arriba, mostrando sus fosas nasales parecidas al hocico de un cerdo. Ciertamente, no tendría ningún escrúpulo en convertirlo en polvo, si tenía la oportunidad. Por el momento, esa posibilidad se veía bastante remota.

En lugar de reunirse con algunos criminales de bajo nivel que tenían información sobre los vampiros, su contacto, esa maldita comadreja, de antemano y a propósito, la había dejado correr hacía una trampa preparada. Si salía viva de ésta, reventaría a ese podrido mal viviente, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ayame no necesitaba echar un vistazo detrás de ella para saber que estaba en un callejón sin salida, literal y figurativamente. Se detuvo en uno de los muchos pequeños callejones del sórdido barrio de Shinju. Se percibía un hedor constante de orina, vómito, y alcohol en el barrio. Las aceras siempre estaban llenas de basura.

Agarrando una estaca en cada mano, apretó los dientes. Ayame no era ajena a la lucha. Ella era muy ágil y experta en kickboxing, del estilo bajo y sucio, tal como se peleaba en las calles, no en los _dojos_ de los gimnasios de lujo. Había pateado más traseros que Jean-Claude Van Damme en cualquiera de sus películas de segunda categoría. Pero esta lucha no sería igual. Probablemente ella podría derrotar a uno de los chupasangre, pero dos al mismo tiempo, era un reto que no estaba interesada en enfrentar.

Las palmas de sus manos le sudaban y los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que luchar. Una mirada hacia la única salida del callejón le indicó que si bien había un montón de coches que pasaban por la carretera principal, nadie iba a parar. La caballería no iba a venir.

Ella sabía que tenía que ser inteligente al respecto, usar el cerebro en lugar de los músculos.

—¿No se ven tiernos?— se burló Ayame. Ella no les dejaría ver lo asustada que estaba.

El vampiro más pequeño, dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta. —Mm, parece una deliciosa cena.

_¿Cena?_

No, si ella podía evitarlo. —Más bien como un _entremés_. Hay apenas suficiente para uno de ustedes, y mucho menos para dos —. Tal vez podía hacerlos luchar entre sí. —Miren, realmente no hay mucho de mí en absoluto.

Estiró los brazos hacia los lados para mostrar su delgado cuerpo, mientras secretamente ajustaba su postura para la lucha.

—Será suficiente—, le aseguró Cara de Culo y mostró sus colmillos.

—Ahora, espero que esta noche, se hayan cepillado los dientes. No hay nada peor que un vampiro con mal aliento—, censuró. ¿Era inteligente provocarlos? Francamente, cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo, así ella podría elaborar una buena estrategia. Incluso si eso significaba hacer que se enojaran.

—Eres atrevida, te concederé eso. Estoy seguro que tu sangre sabe muy picante. ¿Qué crees tú, Tenryu?— Uno de los lados de su boca, se inclinó hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en una mueca petulante.

Su compañero sonrió. —Creo que tenemos que hacerle primero—. Movió su pelvis de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

_¡Genial! Ahora querían hacérselo._

¿Por qué los hombres siempre tenían que pensar en sexo, cuando no podían controlar a una mujer de otra manera?

— ¡Típico de un hombre! No pueden derrotar a una mujer con su inteligencia, así que tienen que sacar a relucir su pene. Oh, eso es muy varonil—. Ella les agitó su dedo medio.

Tenryu dio un paso más cerca, pero Cara de Culo lo detuvo. —El jefe dijo que sólo nos deshiciéramos de ella y que dejara de husmear más, así que eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer—. Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza, como si la estuviera evaluando por primera vez. —Bueno, no tiene sentido desperdiciar una buena merienda—. Chasqueó los labios en un gesto inequívoco.

A Ayame no le gustaba como sonaba. No era de extrañarse que en verdad su informante le hubiera tendido una trampa. Alguien estaba detrás de ella. Y ella tenía una idea de quién había enviado a esos matones. Inuyasha obviamente se había dado cuenta después de su encuentro de anoche, que ella sabía que él era un vampiro y ahora había tomado medidas.

Si no se hubiera perdido completamente durante el beso, tal vez su mano no hubiese temblado y no habría perdido accidentalmente la estaca. Él probablemente la escuchó caer al piso y la encontró. No era tan difícil darse cuenta de eso. No podía pensar en ello. Su plan de medida para distraerlo con un beso había fracasado, y ahora iba a pagar por ello. Muy caro.

Si iba caer, por lo menos iba a tratar de llevarse a uno con ella. Aparte de su vida, ella no tenía nada más que perder.

—Te fallé Ginta—, susurró para sí misma. Un segundo más tarde, levantó la cabeza y cerró la mandíbula. Una respiración profunda llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, y estaba lista para su última pelea.

Ayame se echó a correr, cobró impulso y saltó, golpeando con el pie el pecho de Tenryu, al estilo de Bruce Lee. El vampiro fue tomado por sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin tomar un respiro, ella aterrizó firmemente en ambos pies y de inmediato se volvió de cara al segundo vampiro.

Cara de Culo se burló. Su gancho derecho se conectó contra su hombro, antes de que ella siquiera lo viera venir. Su cuerpo se sacudió hacia atrás, mientras el dolor se extendía hacia abajo. Por un momento, puntos negros nublaron su visión. Sus pulmones se esforzaban por respirar, luchando contra el ardor que se propagaba por sus células.

_¡Maldita sea, el bastardo era rápido!_

Un sonido detrás de ella le advirtió que Tenryu estaba de pie otra vez. Adivinó lo que vendría, ella se hizo a un lado, antes de que sus garras pudieran sujetarla. No la salvaría por mucho tiempo. Cara de Culo esquivó su cabeza y saltó hacia ella.

Ayame se lanzó a la basura y escapó de su alcance saltando hacia el otro lado.

—Ve alrededor—, ordenó Cara de Culo a su compañero.

Ahora se acercaban a ella, uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda. Ella recordó su entrenamiento de gimnasia, hizo una voltereta y se acercó a los contenedores por segunda vez. Su zapato se atascó en el basurero y se resbaló, aterrizando fuertemente en su costado.

Un punzante dolor la desgarró. Sintió sus costillas mal heridas. Tendría suerte si no se habían roto. Pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Sus atacantes ya estaban sobre ella. Una garra se incrustó en su hombro y la tiró hacia arriba, levantándola del suelo.

—Ahora te tenemos—, dijo Tenryu con tono de triunfo en la voz.

—¡Bastardos!— gritó ella a todo pulmón y dio patadas hacia él, aún suspendida en el aire. Con el brazo trató de alcanzar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para hacerle daño, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta, que había perdido una de sus estacas con sus maniobras evasivas. Su mano izquierda aún tenía la segunda estaca, pero Tenryu la había inmovilizado sujetándole el hombro dolorosamente.

Pateó una vez más, ganándose un golpe de sus garras sobre su pecho. Una sensación de ardor le atravesó. El muy cabrón había cortado a través de la blusa y la piel. Ella podía sentir la sangre saliendo de lo profundo de su pecho. Dolía como los demonios.

Por un instante, temió que las náuseas la abrumaran y la dejaran inconsciente. Pero logró detener esa sensación.

—Esto huele bien—, dijo Tenryu y movió la cabeza hacia su herida abierta.

Ayame lo golpeó más fuerte, pero él la apretó aún más fuerte. Él la dejaría seca, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de zafarse de su control. El pánico invadió su cuerpo, su corazón latía tan rápido como un tren de alta velocidad.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que sus colmillos se clavaran en su pecho, él fue apartado de ella. Un momento después, ella aterrizó de bruces. Se quedó mirando la lucha, esperando ver a Cara de Culo luchar con su amigo vampiro. En lugar de ello, vio la espalda ancha de un hombre enorme. Incluso sin ver su cara, ella reconoció quién estaba luchando contra sus dos asaltantes.

Ayame se puso de pie rápidamente. Incrédula, vio cómo Inuyasha tiraba patadas y puñetazos contra los dos vampiros, manteniéndolos a raya. ¿Por qué estaba peleando con los dos vampiros que él mismo había enviado a matarla? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?— dijo Inuyasha. ¿Estaba hablando con ella? —Tú, la pelirroja que me besó anoche.

Así que él le _estaba_ hablando a ella. Después de todo, ella era la única pelirroja en el callejón, y dudaba que Cara de Culo o Tenryu lo hubiesen besado.

Ella corrió a su lado.

—Ya era hora—, le reconoció con una mirada de reojo.

Con una rápida patada alta, luchó contra Tenryu para darle a Inuyasha la oportunidad de reventar a Cara de Culo. Sin embargo, Tenryu volvió al instante, aún más feroz que antes. Cuando ella trató de darle otra patada, él fue más rápido y la agarró por el pie. Ella giró, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas contra Inuyasha.

—Agáchate—, gritó. En el mismo instante, él giró detrás de ella. Instintivamente se agachó, y alzando la mirada, vio a Inuyasha darle un fuerte gancho derecho a su atacante, arrojándolo hacia la pared a un metro de distancia.

—Gracias—, dijo jadeando.

—No hay de qué—. Se volvió hacia su propio atacante. Ayame capturó el momento en que las garras de Cara de Culo golpeaban a Inuyasha, empujándolo al suelo. Haberla ayudado lo distrajo y eso le costó la ventaja. El atacante lo inmovilizó y levantó su brazo.

—¡No!— Escuchó gritar a Inuyasha y vio la estaca destellar en la mano de Cara de Culo con la tenue luz proveniente de una de las ventanas que daban al callejón. Sin pensarlo, Ayame saltó detrás del asqueroso vampiro cayendo sobre su espalda. Mientras la punta de la estaca que llevaba el vampiro alcanzaba el pecho de Inuyasha, ella le incrustó la que le quedaba en la espalda del vampiro, esperando haber encontrado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su maldito corazón.

Mientras el bastardo se disolvía en polvo, ella aterrizó justo en Inuyasha, con una pierna a cada lado. Él tenía su chaqueta liviana abierta, y llevaba pantalones cargo y una camisa, lo que la llevó en contacto mucho más cercano con su cuerpo en comparación a la noche anterior, cuando él había tenido puesto un abrigo largo. Por un momento, el calor de su cuerpo la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan caliente? Él era un vampiro… se suponía que los vampiros eran fríos.

—Eres cal…

Su mano se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca, que todavía mantenía la estaca. Él apartó el ofensivo artículo, lejos, mientras la inmovilizaba con una mirada sorprendida.

—Cuidado, podrías herir a alguien con eso—, sonrió él.

_¡Sabelotodo!_

Ayame no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle. De reojo, vio acercarse a Tenryu, que llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos. Alzó el brazo y apuntó directo hacia ella, listo para soltarlo con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Inuyasha se movió debajo de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y volteándola. En lugar que el cuchillo la impactara en el pecho, le rozó el hombro, cortándole superficialmente la piel. El dolor fue anulado por la adrenalina que emanaba su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha antes de que él la dejara caer bruscamente al suelo y se levantara. Era evidente que Tenryu había visto también la misma mirada e instantáneamente se echó a correr.

Cuando el peligro inmediato había pasado, el dolor de sus heridas de repente se intensificó, y dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. Inuyasha regresó de inmediato hacia a ella en lugar de perseguir al otro vampiro.

—¿Estás bien?— ¿Había preocupación en su voz?

Se agachó junto a ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Era una buena idea estar tan cerca de un vampiro, cuando ella era un anuncio ambulante de su comida favorita?

—¿Qué parece?— Ella pensó que era mejor no mostrarle que estaba preocupada por el hecho de que chorreaba sangre como una fuente de soda de autoservicio. ¿Trataría de morderla ahora que sin duda podía oler su sangre? Incluso su propia nariz olfateaba el olor metálico de la misma.

—Yo te veo bastante golpeada. Vamos a curarte.

La tomó del brazo para levantarla, pero ella se libró de él tan pronto como se puso de pie.

—No me toques—. Un instante después, su postura se tambaleaba, y el mareo la abrumaba.

—No puedes sostenerte por ti misma—, comentó con un tono arrogante en su voz, y la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una bolsa de comestibles. —Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¡No!— protestó Ayame y trató de zafarse de los brazos de Inuyasha, pero su fuerza estaba agotándose rápidamente. —Yo no me voy con un vampiro.

—Mala suerte… soy el único aquí. Y no voy a dejar una mujer herida en la calle, donde pueda ser atacada de nuevo—. Su voz sonaba firme e inflexible. Grandioso, no sólo era un vampiro, también era un hombre de Neandertal con esteroides.

_Tú Tarzán, yo Jane._

—Entonces, ¿tienes nombre?— preguntó, llevándola sin miedo a través de la noche.

—Mm—, gruñó. Él no obtendría ni una mirada de ella.

—Está bien, puedo seguirte llamando "la pelirroja que me besó". Por cierto, buen beso. ¿Se va a repetir pronto? Porque si te llamo "la pelirroja que me besó", yo podría tener más ideas—. El exagerado movimiento de sus cejas, era casi cómico, si hubiera estado con humor para reír.

El hombre era un dulce. Pero ella no quería que le recordara ese beso a cada minuto. Iba a ser bastante difícil, estando apretada contra su fuerte pecho. Con cada paso que daba, sus músculos se movían frotándose contra ella, enviando las más deliciosas sensaciones a través de su cuerpo adolorido. Era realmente irritante.

—Ayame. Mi nombre es Ayame—, finalmente admitió. —Y de nada—. Levantó su barbilla y apretó la mandíbula.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Hey, yo salvé tu trasero ahí—, dijo ella. La memoria de él claramente necesitaba ser refrescada.

—Sólo después de que yo salvé el tuyo, por lo que en cuanto a mí estamos a mano.

Tenía razón, pero ella prefería morderse la lengua antes que admitirlo.

—Puedo decirte gracias, si tú lo haces—. La miró retándola.

—Tú primero—. Ella no caería en el truco de darle las gracias, si él no lo hacía primero.

—No, tú primero—, replicó él y siguió caminando, cargándola como si no pesara nada.

Una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban por la acera, los miraron perplejos. Ayame se contuvo en decirles que se metieran en sus malditos asuntos.

—Olvídalo.

—¡Malcriada!

—¿A quién llamas malcriada? ¡Mírate a ti mismo, tremendo idiota!

_Un tremendo idiota grande, guapo, y sexy._

—Bueno, este tremendo idiota fue muy útil hace unos minutos, ¿no crees? Y además, no creíste que fuera tan idiota, cuando me besaste anoche. Recuerdo claramente cómo estabas sobre mí.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Ella no necesitaba un recordatorio de su conducta desenfrenada de la noche anterior. No era la manera en que normalmente reaccionaba hacia los hombres. Los utilizaba de la misma forma en que ellos la habían usado a ella… nada más y nada menos. Y siempre le había funcionado: no involucrarse emocionalmente, no abandonar su buen sentido, bueno, no de la forma en que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue simplemente un error, se dijo a sí misma. Incluso el alcohólico más decidido caería en tentación de vez en cuando. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver a ello y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Como si fuera tan fácil con la forma en que su cuerpo le cosquilleaba ante su toque. Tan solo su olor a cuero y especias producía espasmos en su estómago—y no hablaba precisamente de dolores menstruales, no, ella estaba hablando de espasmos orgásmicos. Le haría bien mantenerse alejada de él.

—¿Necesitas un recordatorio?— Inuyasha bajó su cabeza.

_¡Diablos, no!_

Ella lo recordaba todo muy bien. —¡No te atrevas!— gritó Ayame, más para sí misma, que para él. Si le permitía volver a besarla, se derretiría por completo y se convertiría en un trozo de masilla. No podía permitirse que esto sucediera otra vez. Una sola vez, había sido suficiente, muchas gracias.

Él le sonrió con su encanto de chico malo que convirtió a su interior en puré.

—¿Tal vez más tarde?—, él preguntó y continuó caminando, aparentemente sin haberse alterado por su respuesta.

Ayame miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Todavía estaban en Shinju, a sólo una cuadra de la casa de él.

—¿A dónde me llevas?— Ella casi podía adivinarlo, pero quería su confirmación.

—A mi casa. Dudo que quieras ir a un hospital. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Un hospital no sería una buena opción. Con sus heridas, estaba segura que involucrarían a la policía. No sólo no podría ser capaz de explicarles por qué había estado en una pelea con vampiros, sino, su propio pasado saldría a la luz en el proceso. Ella prefería que su pasado se quedara donde estaba… en la oscuridad.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué estaba haciendo una chica como tú luchando contra dos vampiros?

—¿Qué tal si tú lo explicas?

Su mirada parecía genuinamente aturdida y la sorprendió. —¿No estarás sugiriendo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso?

—Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?

Inuyasha movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. —Yo no soy la clase de hombre que envía a dos matones tras mujeres indefensas como tú.

—Yo no soy indefensa.

Levantó una ceja burlonamente. —Lo que sea. Yo hago mi propio trabajo sucio. No contrato a otros para que lo hagan por mí.

—Ya veo.

—No veo cómo podrías—. Hizo una pausa. —Yo estaba buscándote. Al parecer otra persona te encontró primero. ¿Quieres explicarme lo que querían de ti, además de lo obvio?

¿Qué parte de la lucha había escuchado antes de que él interviniera? ¿Estaba consciente de que Tenryu había querido tener sexo con ella? —No lo sé. Estuve tan sorprendida por los dos matones, como tú.

—Créeme, los vampiros no atacan indiscriminadamente. Siempre hay una razón.

Él no podría estar en lo cierto. Los vampiros atacaban cada vez que les daba la gana o cuando encontraban un blanco fácil. Como si necesitaran una razón para hacer daño. ¿Pensaba que era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que los vampiros tenían una especie de código moral por el cuál se regían?

—Dado que ellos eran los que me atacaban, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ellos.

—Los vampiros muertos no hablan.

—Uno sigue vivo. ¿Qué tal si vas tras él, en lugar de secuestrarme?

—Me haré cargo de ti primero, te guste o no.

Entraron en el edificio de apartamentos de seis pisos, y sin esfuerzo, Inuyasha la llevó por las escaleras, hasta el piso superior.

—¿Puedes agarrar las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta, por favor?

Sería más fácil si la bajara de sus brazos, pero él parecía no tener intención de hacerlo. Ayame se inclinó hacia su lado y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el bolsillo. La acción puso su cabeza más cerca de la él. Ella lo sintió inhalar con fuerza. ¿Estaba oliendo su cabello?

Rápidamente sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos estaban adentro. Ayame vio el gran apartamento. A su derecha, había ventanas que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo con una vista hacia el centro.

Había una alcoba con una pequeña oficina y la sala de estar. En otra esquina vio un saco de boxeo colgado del techo, algo que esperaría ver en un gimnasio de boxeo, no en la casa de un vampiro. No es que ella hubiera estado en la guarida de un vampiro alguna vez.

Inuyasha la se sentó en el sofá. Cuando sus brazos la soltaron, ella se sintió extrañamente fría y se estremeció al instante. Confirmó lo que había sentido cuando cayó sobre él antes: su cuerpo era tibio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando la había besado la noche anterior, sus labios y su lengua habían sido completamente calientes. ¿Cómo puede ser? Siempre había asumido que el cuerpo de un vampiro era frío, de hecho, ella sabía eso por las películas. Pero de ninguna manera le preguntaría por qué. Por lo que sabía, él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo y pensaría que ella estaba interesada en él, ¡cuando no lo estaba en absoluto!

—Has perdido un poco de sangre. Aquí—. Le entregó la manta que había sido colocada descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Gracias—. Ella tomó la manta con dedos temblorosos y se cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con ella. El nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo al saber que estaba sola con él en su casa. Este era su terruño… tenía toda la ventaja que él pudiera desear.

—Ves, sí tienes buenos modales—. Caminó hacia una de las puertas y desapareció detrás de lo que ella supuso era el dormitorio principal o un cuarto de baño.

—¡Zoquete!— gruñó en voz baja. El hombre era exasperante. La trataba como a una niña, cuando no lo era en absoluto.

Huir de su última casa adoptiva con su hermano pequeño a cuestas había asegurado que ella creciera rápidamente. El robar, engañar, y luchar durante su adolescencia, habían hecho el resto. Y ahora era una mujer autosuficiente de veintisiete años. ¡Definitivamente no era una niña!

—¿Qué estás murmurando?

Él la había sorprendido al regresar tan rápidamente, con un recipiente con agua y una toalla en la mano.

—No estoy murmurando nada.

—Muévete—, él ordenó. —Voy a limpiar tus heridas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma. No te acercarás a mi sangre—. ¿Acaso ella tenía la palabra ingenua tatuada en la frente? Como si no supiera lo que él quería.

—Ah, ya veo el problema. ¿Estás preocupada que te muerda? Si esa hubiera sido mi intención, lo habría hecho donde te encontré. Confía en mí, la comida para llevar está bien para mí. Me alimento al paso.

¿La había comparado con comida para llevar?

—Tus colmillos no se acercarán a mi piel—. Hizo hincapié en su respuesta con una mirada de advertencia que el vampiro feroz ignoró completamente.

—Y yo que pensé que te gustaba, teniendo en cuenta ese beso...

Él tuvo el descaro de sacar a relucir nuevamente el tema en su cara.

_»__•« __»__•« __»__•« __»__•«_

_Respondiendo Rw:_

_Hum si es una "adaptacion" quiere decir que estara sujeta a las modificaciones que crea pertinente! No se impacienten xD como es de esperarse debo hacer que este coordine con el relato anterior. Saludines! Ah y les recomiendo a Lidya Dare y los hermanos westfield! "La reclamacion" en esas novelas es muy similar a las que vi en relatos d Inuyasha _


End file.
